


Hope This Feeling Lasts (The Rest of My Life)

by wafflesfriendswork



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, this is intended to be a snapshot (which is a note to myself)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesfriendswork/pseuds/wafflesfriendswork
Summary: Short drabble for the prompt: “You asleep?”
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Hope This Feeling Lasts (The Rest of My Life)

Prompt: “You asleep?”

“You asleep?” Twyla rolled over to see Alexis’ eyes closed, breathing heavy and even. Peaceful. 

Which was good, because they had just moved Twyla in to Alexis’ apartment that day. David and Patrick came from Schitt’s Creek to help them move, which was much appreciated by both Alexis and Twyla. It was a long day. 

But now it was just the two of them in their new (well, to Twyla) apartment. Finally.

She heard the sounds of New York City outside Alexis- their window. Alexis’ hand twitched towards Twyla in her sleep and she smiled softly, hair splaying over the pillow, eyes still closed.

Tomorrow they’d go get coffee and donuts, enjoying the fact that they finally didn’t have to separate after the weekend was over.

Twyla thought she’d feel at home in this apartment, but she didn’t. 

Because home was whenever Alexis was.

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly-unedited fic is my first one written in several years (for any show) and my first for this ship, but I had a lot of fun writing this and I’ll probably post more ficlets soon. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
